Momentos Incomodos
by Yuyuyuoi
Summary: Tuvieron que hacerlo al lado de la oficina, no pudieron elegir otro momento, tuvo que ser ahí y ahora, pensó incomodo mientras cerraba la puerta para no escuchar esos gemidos. Estúpidos momentos incómodos, gruño . (pésimo summary uvu)
1. Chapter 1

Momentos Incomodos

Cap1 Las llaves

**Advertencia**: Aquí los animatronicos son humanizados OuO, y habrá yaoi

**Disclaime**r: el juego no es mío uvu, es de nuestro querido Scott

Disfruten!

Mike Schmidt, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle después de una loca y estúpida noche en esa pizzería, a esos robots se les antojó hacer una fiesta dentro de la oficina, y digamos que no fue muy buena, además que terminó en un completo desastre y a Freddy casi le caen a golpes por X razón, no hubo nada más interesante.

Cuando ya estaba a una cuadra más alejado de la pizzería se tropezó con un chico de unos 16 o 17 años, que caminaba más rápido que nuestro guardia nocturno, cayéndosele una cajita de un color rosado pastel.

-disculpa, fue mi culpa- dijo Mike mientras se agachaba a recoger la cajita, como todo un buen ciudadano, pensó que era una cajita de chicles y que el chico le iba a dar uno por su "gran" labor del día. Leyó las letras que estaban grabadas en la parte de adelante y un ardor en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer en su rostro

"_Durex: condones sabor a fresa"_

El chico de menor edad noto la incomodidad del guardia nocturno, y le quito la caja de las manos violentamente. El castaño se quedó estático por dos simples y sencillas razones

Nunca había tocado una cajita de condones en todos sus putos 23 años

Era tan inocente que Foxy tuvo que explicarle con pizzas y refrescos como tenían sexo los gays, algo que a Mike lo dejo traumado por unas horas

Ah, pero eso no era todo. Al llegar al edificio donde vivía, busco sus llaves en sus bolsillos y en su bolso, casi se volvía loco. No estaban, toco cada zona de su cuerpo y todas las horribles escenas en donde hubo perdido sus llaves, entonces recordó que Foxy estaba registrando su bolso mientras él estaba calmando la pelea entre Chica, Bonnie y Freddy

"**puto Foxy" **pensó maldiciéndolo mentalmente, arrastrando los pies hacia las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja (él vivía en el último piso),

Bajo por las escaleras y casi en el primer piso, vio como el chico de la cajita de los condones de esa mañana y una chica rubia estaban haciendo un video porno casero en el pasillo, Mike casi pega un gritito al escucharlos y verlos , tornándose rojo como un tomate bien maduro y una expresión perturbada como la de un niño que vio a su madre y a su padre dándose amor mutuo. Con una sonrisita estúpida y sus mejillas coloradas, salió del edificio como si nada hubiese ocurrido y se dirigió a la pizzería,( que ya estaba abierta) y se encontró con el dueño que se reía a carcajadas al ver la expresión de su rostro

-¿Qué pasa Schmidt?¿te violaron en la esquina?- Mike se limitó a fruncir el ceño, entrando a la pizzería de mala gana mientras pasaba por Show Stage, sintió las miradas de esos locos animatronicos, Bonnie lo saludo pero este lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras refunfuñaba, y decía cosas sin sentido. Paso por la Cueva Del Pirata y abrió la cortina de golpe, preparado para regañar a ese pirata que tanto lo acosaba, pero solo vio al pelirrojo tocando con sus finos dedos sus queridas llaves mientras musitaba su nombre tan sensualmente, que el castaño se quedase con las palabras ahogándose en su garganta

-F-Foxy?- fue lo único que salió de su garganta

-Mike, no te estoy engañando con las llaves- dijo el más alto mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa picara

-Eh?- Mike casi explota de la vergüenza, Mike sacudió la cabeza ordenando sus ideas, pero sintió el frio aliento Foxy sobre su oreja, poniéndolo por tercera vez rojo en el día, y todavía no eran las 9 de la mañana.

-buscabas tus llaves ¿verdad?-escucho en un susurro esa voz tan grave y exquisitamente masculina del pirata que volvía loco al menor, dejándolo sin habla y con las hormonas haciendo caos en su mente. El guardia nocturno asintió obediente. Foxy rio mientras se acercaba más a ese cuerpo que irradiaba calor rodeándolo su cintura con sus brazos, miro esos carnosos labios mientras se lamia los suyos preparados para besarlo, pero una voz infantil lo interrumpió

-Mami mira, dos hombres se van a besar- dijo la niñita mirando la escena con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Mike miro a Foxy y después a la niñita, mientras estaba más rojo que cualquier otro rojo jamás visto por humanos, y el pirata solo la miraba sin expresión, pensando en su siguiente homicidio, la madre de la niñita vino y les dio una sonrisa cómplice a los dos chicos

-búsquense un cuarto- dijo mientras se llevaba a la niñita, Foxy solo frunció el ceño y Mike empezó a pedir disculpas

-lamentablemente no hay aquí- replico el zorro, con los brazos cruzados

-mami yo quería ver!- se pudo escuchar el grito de la niñita tratando de zafarse de su madre.

El guardia nocturno le pidió las llaves al pirata "civilizadamente" desencadenando una pelea entre ellos, que terminó a golpes, no sería necesario decir quien ganó.

…

Al final, Mike tuvo que abrir su puerta con cuchillo y tarjeta, solo duro un par de minutos si no hubiera sido por la rabia que sentía por ese ser que alborotaba sus hormonas tan eficazmente.

Directamente se acostó a dormir. Pero se le olvido apagar la luz de la sala

…..

**Jelou! Este es mi primer fanfic C: y esto está basado un poco en hechos reales (solo un poco xD) y me pregunte ¿Qué le hubiera pasado a Mike? Entonces la inspiración apareció y empecé a escribir esto, aunque no me quedo muy bien, pero bueno, esto esta basado en momentos incomodos que surgen en la vida xD, y se me ocurrió establecérselas a estos loquishos x3, puede ser de quien sea en forma de animatronicos, humanizados, etc, y cualquier momento incomodo me lo puedes mandar y así lo escribo, esto quedo algo aburrido, pero prometo más diversión C: besos y abrazos! PD: esto puede continuar o ser una serie de one-shots o drabbles!**

**Review? OuO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Momentos Incomodos**

**Cap2; Me cai**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!, me hicieron la mujer más feliz del mundo! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Perdón por la tardanza UvU, pero aquí ta! **

**Aclaración: los animatronicos, están humanizados y habrá shaoi Bl**

**Advertencia. Si no te gusta, no lo veas. Esto está basado en momentos incomodos que surgen en la vida C: y asi me ahorrarías un poco de depresión y palabras**

**Disfruten!**

Todos vivimos momentos incomodos, unos más que otros, algunos vergonzosos y otros mucho más vergonzosos. Y nuestro querido Foxy no era la excepción. Porque, estaba tendido en el suelo gracias a un estúpido pedazo de pizza que andaba jodiendo en el piso ¿los señores de limpieza no sabían barrer?, era lo que pensaba Foxy cuando su cara chocó contra el suelo

FLASH BACK

Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, Mike se estaba haciendo un café, Freddy hablaba de sus problemas amorosos con Bonnie, y Chica miraba al humano como si fuera otra persona que meter en un traje. Foxy todavía no llegaba, (aliviando al pobre Mike) y eso ponía algo preocupada a la rubia, después de la llegada de Mike, el pirata se la pasaba más con ellos, halaba más y reía. Era como si hubiera cambiado, por un momento pensó que estuviese enamorado del humano… Chica retiro esos pensamientos de sus circuitos, dirigiendo su violácea mirada hacia el guardia nocturno que le echaba azúcar a su café, mientras tarareaba una estúpida canción. Y se dedicó a escuchar la estúpida conversación que mantenían los otros dos

-no me jodas, ¿te gusta Golden?- pregunto con sarcasmo el muchacho de cabellos violetas a el castaño más alto –todo el mundo lo sabe – agrego mientras soltaba una risita

- la idea es que cierres tu pico Bonnie- gruño Freddy, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosado pastel mientras apartaba la mirada

-dile eso a Chica- replico, mirando a la susodicha – aunque ninguno de nosotros tenemos pico

- y tampoco vas a tener tu preciosa cara si sigues diciendo estupideces, ¿te acuerdas cuando no la tenías?- amenazo el Fazbear, mientras Bonnie recordaba sus lindos y fantásticos días sin cara

- no es mi culpa que me la hayan quitado-

Ahí los dos callaron. Mike venía con ese líquido que expulsaba un agradable olor, con un semblante algo serio. Bonnie le hizo un espacio para que se uniera a su "agradable" conversación

Chica se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de comer pizza, pero se cayeron misteriosamente. Olvidados en el suelo de cuadros negros y blancos. Freddy la ignoro, Bonnie siguió parloteando con Mike y Chica solo frunció el ceño, quería matar al humano.

-hijos de puta – gruño Chica, mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad

-pero si ustedes no tienen mama- dijo Bonnie con inocencia, Freddy se dio un facepalm, algunas veces Bonnie decía cosas sin sentido y eso… era frustrante

-Yo creo que Chica esta reglua- agrego Mike, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

Entonces escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, y pudieron ver a Foxy entrar por la puerta, Mike tenso los músculos al notar su llegada. Pero al dar dos pasos por la cocina, el pelirrojo también cayo misteriosamente de culo, haciendo que Mike escupiera el café que tenía en la boca a Bonnie. Primero hubo un gran e incómodo silencio, después carcajadas resonaban por toda la pizzería

-MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS ¿Quién HIZO ESTA MIERDA? Ah… y Hola Mike- fue lo que dijo Foxy con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas prendidas en rojo que competían con el color de su cabello.

Trato de pararse, pero cayo de bruces, estampando la cara contra el suelo. Originando más risas. Ahora Foxy sabía lo embarazosa e incómoda que era la vida. Casi se echaba a llorar como un pequeño niño, aunque sea duro de admitir, nunca, desde la mordida del 87, había estado más avergonzado en su vida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-F-Foxy… JAJAJAJAJA- reía Bonnie todo cubierto de café cayéndose al piso agitando las piernas frenéticamente. Freddy también soltaba risas, y Mike callo al ver el semblante de Foxy. Sus ojos estaban algo humedecidos, aunque cueste creerlo y su cara llena de pizza y un poco del café derramado, también sonrojado. Por un momento sintió que debía abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. Como buen cobarde que era.

-Cállense, idiotas- grito con desprecio, debía calmarse, no podía llorar. Y menos frente a Mike.

Así que se levantó, ignorando a todo el mundo, y se fue de la cocina. Llegando a su refugio, la Cueva Del Pirata. Sabía que no iba a salir de ahí por un buen tiempo. Era muy orgulloso para enfrentarse a un conejo-humano estúpido, un oso-humano con un coeficiente superior, y un humano del que estaba perdidamente enamorado. La vida no era justa

Entonces escucho unos pasos, y después unos brazos rodear su pecho, sintió un escalofrió por su endoesqueleto al escuchar esas dulces palabras de consuelo.

-Gracias Mike- susurro el pelirrojo, correspondiendo el abrazo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

…

**Seeeee, yase el final me quedo seco… y bueno…. Se me ocurrio ponérselo a Foxy, ( porque amo hacer sufrir a Foxy OuO) y nose pensé que le quedaría bien. Repito, gracias por sus reviews e ideas! Me hicieron muy feliz! Las amo con todo el kokoro. Pórtense bien y cuídense**

**Review? OuO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Momentos Incomodos**

Cap. 3: Parto

**Jelou! Perdonen por la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**Jesussantos22**

**SoFiLeXa**

**NMLS**

**LucyViEvans**

**Pierrot.N (y si la tomare en cuenta ;))**

**Gato-ninja1**

**Shinoby Nehory**

**Murasaki Tachibana**

**Karla Sparda**

**Ame sus reviews! *-*, gracias me hacen muy feliz. Bueno, este capítulo salió de los delirios de mi mente que cada vez se hacen más constantes, acuérdense, si no te gusta no lo leas, animatronicos humanizados, no los describo mucho ya que dejo que su imaginación vuele!**

**Disfruten! :3**

* * *

><p>Mike caminaba por las calles de Nueva York tranquilamente, como de costumbre. Él siempre se tomaba las cosas con calma y algunas veces se ponía histérico y empezaba a gritar como niñita endemoniada. Y esa noche en la pizzería, casi le daba un paro cardiaco<p>

_2 horas antes del impacto…_

Todo empezó en una linda y tranquila noche del viernes eran las 12 y nuestro gran guardia nocturno llega a la oficina y se acomoda en su silla giratoria con unas tremendas ganas de dormir. Para que nadie lo molestara cerró las dos puertas, saco todo lo que había arriba del escritorio para usarlo como cama. Y se durmió, amaba dormir

_5 minutos antes del impacto_

**_TOC, TOC, TOC_**

Mike entreabrió los ojos, cuando escucho los ruidos al otro lado de la puerta izquierda, gruñó. Los testigos de Jehová no rondaban por las calles a esa hora. Y menos en las pizzerías. Ignoro ese molesto sonido recostando su cabeza en su bolso que usaba de almohada. Se jodieron esos hijos de puta, no le iba a abrir a nadie, tenía sueño y eso era lo que importaba.

**_TOC, TOC, TOC_**

Ok, esto ya se estaba poniendo pesado. Iba a agarrar la tablet para ver quién era, pero estaba muy lejos (nótese el sarcasmo), así que cerró los ojos para crecer más y así agarrar la Tablet con mayor facilidad.

**_TOC, TOC, TOC_**

-5 minutos más! Y me estoy arriesgando- grito Mike mientras se acomodaba mejor en el escritorio, los ruidos cesaron y el castaño suspiro triunfal. Al fin podía dormir en…

Un estruendoso ruido resonó en la oficina, era una silla se estrelló contra la ventana convirtiéndola en añicos, Mike despierta de un salto mientras gritaba gaymente. Y de la ventana que ya no era ventana, entro Bonnie con una psicópata sonrisa en su rostro y su cara llena de ¿sangre?

-Hola Mike, como no respondías tuve que romper la ventana, así que traje esta silla- dijo señalando la silla, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo romper ventanas con sillas de madera. Después recordó que estaba en una pizzería con 4 humanoides que asesinaban por diversión y porque una marioneta los mando a matar a los guardias nocturnos. Pues si eso era normal, romper ventanas también

-la ventana…- fue lo único que salió de su garganta

-eso no importa, tienes que venir!- le dijo el pelimorado mientras agarraba su mano y lo sacaba de la oficina

-¡NO! ¡QUIERO DORMIR!-

_En el impacto_

-qué carajo…- Mike miro la escena a punto de estallar de la desesperación. Freddy y Foxy estaban cayéndose a gritos, Chica estaba moviendo su cabeza como retrasada mientras gritaba "Pizza!", y lo peor… una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz, y él, estaba a punto de caer en el abismo de la locura

-Mike!- Foxy al darse cuenta de su presencia se acerca, pero Freddy se le interpone y lo empuja dejando que el castaño más alto tenga toda la atención del más bajo

-Hola Mike, no sabemos qué hace esta mujer, tu deberías saber, porque eres humano y eso, creo que quiere cagar, pero tiene problemas, lleva una hora ahí gritando- Mike estaba en shock. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo ellos se lo tomaban tan a la ligera? Ah verdad, estaban locos.

-¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?- chilla Mike al borde de la histeria. Nunca había visto esos programas de Discovery Home and Health de esas mujeres chillonas dando a luz naturalmente, porque le parecía aburrido y absurdo. Quiso llamar al 911 pero se le paso al recordar que le robaron el teléfono. Miro al más alto que se notaba que él también estaba algo estresado

-NOSE, TU DEBERIAS SABER- le respondió Freddy con el ceño fruncido. No aguanto más y empujó a Mike hacia la mujer que gritaba y chillaba de dolor, el guardia nocturno tomo aire y se agacho entre las desnudas piernas de la mujer y las abrió. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la vagina de la contraria un sonrojo subió violentamente a sus mejillas, no podía creerlo SE PODIA VER LA CABEZA DEL BEBE, casi pega un grito. Dios quería poner a prueba su cordura. Se desmayó al instante, y desde ese momento, Mike no fue el mismo.

-AHHHHHH- gritaba la mujer

-LA MUJER MATO A MIKE-grito Bonnie señalando el cuerpo del castaño.

-¡yo lo reanimo!- propuso Foxy encaminándose hacia el aludido.

-no, tú te quedas aquí- amenazo Freddy lanzándosele encima, iniciando una batalla entre ellos.

-PIZZZAAAAAA- gritaba Chica.

Bonnie era el único cuerdo en la pizzería. Miro a Chica, que se estaba revolcando en el piso mientras gritaba como loca "PIZZA", miro a Mike que estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente y volteo a ver a Foxy y a Freddy que se caían a golpes y a gritos como un par de niñitos.

-¡YO QUIERO PLACER, FREDDY!- grito el pelirrojo, tratando de defenderse

-¡ME SABE A MIERDA!- replico el de cabellos castaños mientras le encestaba otro golpe a Foxy.

El bajista suspiro y opto por ayudar a la mujer que estaba luchando para dar a luz. Se acercó a ella y le hablo

-hola, me llamo Bonnie y te ayudare, quiero pujes durante 10 segundos todas las veces que puedas- la mujer asintió y obedeció hasta que salió una linda niña. Bonnie le cortó el cordón umbilical con quien sabe que mientras la pequeña empezaba a llorar. Le dio a la mujer la bebe mientras se acercaba a Mike para quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa y usarla como una manta para abrigar a "Bonnie Junior" si, Bonnie le puso ese nombre.

Foxy se dio cuenta de eso y se lanzó violentamente hacia Bonnie sin ninguna buena intención

-NADIE TOCA A MI ZORRA-grita haciendo llorar a la bebe

-ES PARA BONNIE JUNIOR-le responde el pelimorado, ignorando los gruñidos de Foxy.

Cuando Chica regreso al mundo de los cuerdos, ayudo a cuidar a Bonnie Junior, haciendo descansar a la madre que estaba encantada con la amabilidad de los humanoides. Freddy solo los veía con el ceño fruncido y Foxy estaba acosando a Mike con la mirada.

Mike despertó a las 4 AM, todavía con una buena estabilidad mental. Cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa de la cintura para arriba, vio como cierto pelirrojo lo miraba pícaramente. Pero lo ignoro, dejando un zorrito triste. Fue con la chica que se llamaba Samanta que le explico cómo quedo encerrada en la pizzería, pero esta repentinamente se desmayó cuando Mike fue a prepararse un café

Llamo al 911, y como no explico bien, toda la policía rodeo la pizzería, y como los policías querían ser cool, tiraron la puerta del local encontrándolos a todos.

A Mike lo esposaron por exhibicionismo, a Foxy lo electrocutaron con una pistola eléctrica y le cayeron a patadas, a Chica también la golpearon por ser increíblemente sospechosa de varios homicidios, a Freddy también lo arrestaron, y a Bonnie lo ignoraron aunque sus ropas estuvieran llenas de sangre y placenta. A Samanta y Bonnie Junior se los llevaron a un hospital.

Se llevaron a Mike y a Freddy a la prisión por 3 días, conociendo y experimentando nuevas experiencias en esa prisión de negros guajiros.

En resumen, todos fueron felices y comieron perdices. Excepto Mike, que le restaron 50 dólares de su sueldo, y lo llevaron a terapia mental por una semana. Y la ventana rota fue reparada.

….

EXTRA:

-¿Cómo pudiste ayudar a la mujer a dar a luz?- pregunto Mike

-un día vi a una rata dar a luz- le respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa

-ah…- otra semana más de terapia para Mike

…

* * *

><p><strong>La prox. Actualización será el jueves o el viernes! Feliz navidad ¡! Reciban muchos regalos! Yo les dare galletas :3<strong>

**Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Momentos Incomodos**

Cap. 3: Parto

**Jelou! Perdonen por la tardanza! es enserio... a mi mama se le antojo ir a la casa de mi abuela... y... lo que mas destaca de ahi es la prehistoria... ME QUEDE AHI 3 DIAS fue una tortura, pero aquí está el capítulo!**

**Ame sus reviews! *-*, gracias me hacen muy feliz. Bueno, este capítulo salió de los delirios de mi mente que cada vez se hacen más constantes, acuérdense, si no te gusta no lo leas, animatronicos humanizados, no los describo mucho ya que dejo que su imaginación vuele!**

**Disfruten! :3**

* * *

><p>Nunca pensó que terminaría ahí –aunque últimamente en esas semanas le hayan pasado las cosas más locas - pero NUNCA, NUNCA se había imaginado eso ni en sus más locos sueños.<p>

Vestido con ropas navideñas, acurrucado en el pecho de un robot, posando para una foto en media pizzería, con miles de pares de ojos mirándote, no hay nada más incómodo que eso, bueno, realmente sí.

-Así, perfecto, no, no, no- decía el camarógrafo, un hombre de cabellos rubios teñidos y una piel con bronceado artificial que acomodaba a Mike entre los brazos de Foxy para que salieran perfectos en la foto – tienes que pegarte más a él, ni que te fuera comer, rawww- agrego agarrando las caderas de Mike y empujándolo más hacia su compañero de sesión

- eso ya lo veremos – susurro Foxy con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía pícaramente a Mike, que estaba sonrojado más que un tomate de los que salen en televisión.

**_Clic, clic, clic_**

_-_cariño, esa expresión me está matando, MAQUILLAJE- dijo el rubio agarrando del brazo a Mike violentamente – estas muy tenso, mira mi corazón, NECESITO ESTAS FOTOS PARA EL CONCURSO DE MEJOR FOTO DE EEUU, ESTE ES MI SUEÑO, POR FAVOR, ¡ES NAVIDAD!

No había necesidad de decir que nuestro guardia nocturno estaba muy avergonzado, su pecho estaba desnudo enseñando su piel que tanto le gustaba cubrir, traía unos pantalones rojos ajustados de navidad y un gorrito de duende con un cascabel en la punta. Se veía muy adorable a los ojos de las chicas que rodeaban la sesión, imagínense a Foxy, quería llevárselo a un lugar privado o hacerlo ahí mismo y quitarle esa ropa, poco a poco hasta llegar esa piel tan exquisita que lo tenía loco. Pero, la vida era injusta sobre todo para un calenturiento androide sin pene.

Al terminar con el pequeño receso, fue el turno de Bonnie, que llevaba puesto unos lindos pantalones con tirantes ceñidos de un color rojo navidad, unas botas y en un brazo tenía un bastón de caramelo. Muchas chicas que veían la sesión de fotos casi les dan una hemorragia nasal al verlo posar para la cámara

-ESO- decía el fotógrafo orgasmeandose al ver al pelimorado posar para sus fotos sensualmente –PERFECTO-

**_Clic, clic, clic_**

-No sabía que Bonnie posaba tan bien – dijo Chica mientras desnudaba con la mirada al susodicho, si tuviera sangre, a Chica ya la hubiesen llevado a un hospital

- está inspirado- agrego Freddy, que estaba con las mismas ropas de Bonnie pero a diferencia de unos cuernos que adornaban su cabeza y sin bastón

- ah claro, Freddy el reno- menciono Foxy, riendo por lo bajo.

- cállate Foxy Claus- le replico el castaño con sorna.

-Miren ahí viene Mike… se ve tan sexy con esa ropa… sexy, sexy, sexy – dijo el pelirrojo, que estaba babeando por el si tuviese pene, ya estuviese en el baño – ese color en tus mejillas resaltan tus lindos ojos Mike –

- N-no me jodas – menciono el más bajo mientras un sonrojo se apreciaba en su rostro.

- déjalo en paz, pobre Mike – agrego Chica que agarraba a este por el brazo y le acariciaba la cabeza como a un buen gatito.

…

-Son tan HOTS marika- dijo una de ellas mientras tomaba fotos al pelirrojo

-Oie si marika, creo que es ilegal verse tan HOT- le respondió otra con una sonrisa tonta

…

Era el turno de Chica posar con Bonnie, contoneaba hasta llegar al escenario donde se encontraba el fotógrafo con el pelimorado sacándose selfies como propios BBF

-ah, Muchacha ven para acá – le dijo el rubio teñido que se arreglaba sus lentes con mucho suaj

- es Chica… - corrigió la rubia con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que le cambiaran el nombre, ese desgraciado…

-Bien, necesito que te conviertas en una gatita mala- la empujo hacia Bonnie que estaba que se partía de la risa por la actitud de la amante de la pizza.

-¿Qué?- la cara de Chica era todo un poema ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Gatita salvaje?. El fotógrafo se dio cuenta de que ella no entendía, así que le hizo un gesto para que se acercara

- tu sabes… RAWR-

_Recalculando_

-déjate llevar- le susurro Bonnie, acercándola con su bastón – ahora… BAILEMOS AL COMPAS DE LA MUSICA- agrego con inspiración, tomando de la cintura a la rubia, que llevaba un lindo vestido rojo y también un lindo gorrito de santa.

"_Cause I may be bad But I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air I don't care  
>I love the smell of it Sticks and stones May break my bones But chains and whips<br>Excite me"_

Sensuales fotos sacaron de ese par, mandando al hospital a más de una persona.

**_Clic, clic, clic_**

-Esto es PERFECTO- grito el fotógrafo lleno de euforia cuando termino la larga sesión de fotos, las chicas estaban desesperadas pidiendo autógrafos con ellos. Bonnie acepto, Mike salió corriendo hacia los baños, mientras un montón de chicas lo perseguían, Foxy fue a rescatarlo, Freddy las mando a todas a la mierda y Chica…. Fue a comer pizza

Al día siguiente el fotógrafo llego a la pizzería a las 4 de la mañana mientras anunciaba que había ganado el concurso con 5 fotos. A Mike casi le da un paro cardiaco al verlas

En la primera, la más votada, estaba el con sus mejillas sonrosadas y un Foxy mordiéndole su oreja derecha sensualmente," eso no estaba acordado en el trato" pensó con el rostro rojo mientras un Foxy peleaba contra el fotógrafo por la posesión de esta.

La segunda estaba Bonnie agarrando a Chica por el brazo con una expresión provocativa y la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

Las restantes eran de sensuales Bonnies posando para la cámara con su lindo bastón de caramelo. Seguro que el jurado era de solo chicas fujoshis locas .

…

-no me mientas… te gusto la foto- susurro sensualmente mientras repartía besos por ese delgado y exquisito cuello.

-Ngh…. Solo un poco- le respondió tratando de contener los leves gemidos de placer que originaba su garganta.

-feliz navidad, mi querido Mike- musito antes de besar apasionadamente esos exquisitos labios.

-Cállate- después de eso se escucharon unas tiernas risas que fueron remplazadas por sonidos húmedos

-te amo-

…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo les dare galletas :3<strong>

**Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Momentos Incomodos**

**Cap. 5: nunca la cages en una fiesta**

**ya les dije que amo sus reviews? LOS AMO CON TODO EL KOKORO *-***

**Disfruten! :3 Nos leemos abajo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-TOMA, TOMA, TOMA- decían un grupo de muchachos rodeando a un borracho y drogado Mike, que estaba tomando dos botellas de tequila al mismo tiempo.<p>

-SI ZORRASSS- chillo Mike con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que delataban su borrachera tirando las dos botellas al piso haciéndola añicos, mientras que el circulo de chicos gritaban y seguían disfrutando de la fiesta.

Pero un momento… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Como de costumbre, era una noche normal a las 12:30 AM en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's. Mike estaba recostado en su querida silla en la oficina, esperando algo ansioso su llegada, pero, nunca llego poniendo algo preocupado y depresivo a la vez. Él dijo que iba a venir, ¿Por qué no venía? ¿había hecho algo malo acaso? No sabía, o eso creía… mientras él se hundía en una gran depresión escucho una melodía de una música conocida, pensando que era una broma fue a la cocina, haciendo que el sonido sea más fuerte y, un olor a alcohol y cigarro invadiera sus fosas nasales estornudando un par de veces.

Pero al llegar al comedor, se sorprendió…

Cuando entro, la música era ensordecedora y apenas se podía mover, había demasiada gente para ese lugar. Bailaban, bebían y fumaban, el semblante de Mike cambio totalmente. ¿Cómo carajo pararon ahí? Se sorprendió que la policía no hubiese venido.

-ehhhhh, Mike!- dijo una voz muy conocida por el castaño, era Bonnie que envolvió su brazo en la cintura del guardia nocturno sin avisar –dame un beshitoooo- dijo acercando su cara violentamente a la de Mike.

- ESTAS LOCO- le respondió empujándolo hacia otro lado, haciéndolo caer, entonces se dio cuenta que desprendía un olor dulzón y amargo a la vez, era alcohol –Bonnie estas borracho- Mike se hizo otra nota mental: los animatronicos también se emborrachan.

-noooo- grito, pero Mike no le entendió, la música a alto volumen no le dejaba escuchar muy bien, así que lo dejo tirado.

Necesitaba buscar al encargado de la fiesta.

**10 minutos después…**

La fiesta se había salido de control, la policía había ido a parar la fiesta pero los sobornaron con unas sexys chicas rubias. Más gente había entrado a la pizzería, Mike creía que se había conseguido a Iggy Azalea cantando en el escenario que les correspondía a los animatronicos. Bueno de todas formas ya había mandado a la mierda su búsqueda y empezaba a bailar y tomar con esos chicos.

"_tutu tututu tututu"_

-Mike, ven toma de esto- le dijo un lindo chico de cabellos negros, poniéndole en la boca una pastilla. Mike, embobado se tomó la pastilla con ayuda de su octava cerveza y empezó a ver elefantes rosados voladores a través de sus ojos. Mientras que el chico se lo llevaba a bailar con el pelimorado (que había despertado recientemente).

En conclusión Mike se le estaba pasando muy bien.

-bueno… shicos… sho… Mike smidi…. Les.. voy a cantar… una linda canshion… con… mai bes fren… Bonni- dijo un drogado castaño acompañado de un borracho pelimorado que tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-sueltalaa DJJJJJ- agrego Bonnie con una botella en mano

el DJ que extrañamente tenía un gran parecido con Skrillex, paro la música y puso una melodía muy conocida.

El remix de" Los Elefantes se Balanceaban"

_"tutu ututut tututu"_

Pero de la nada, salió Pitbull vestido de banana con sus característicos lentes con mucho swag.

-DALE- dijo Pitbull, tomando de la cintura a Bonnie y a Mike

-1 ELEFANTE SE BALANCEABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA, TUTUTU - Mike resbaló y su cara se estampo contra el suelo, haciendo que vea estrellas en sus manos, se levanto dando traspies.

...

La gente empezaba a aglomerarse en el escenario al escuchar a Bonnie y a Pitbull cantar, asi que nuestro guardia nocturno pudo arrastrarse hasta el comedor donde todo estaba más "tranquilo", pidio otra cerveza y la tomo entre sus manos, se sentia tan miserable. Entonces se encontro con Chica que estaba comiendo pizzas y bebiendo, tambien estaba borracha, pero no como él y Bonnie, y recién eran las 2:30 de la mañana.

-¡Eres tan gracioso Foxy!- dijo una voz femenina, Mike levanto la mirada de golpe y vio a una linda chica de cabellos castaños, hablando y riendo con SU pelirrojo. Pero claro, era su deber mantener a esos animatronicos sanos y salvos ¿verdad?. Unas increibles ganas de matarla se apoderaron de él. Maldito Foxy, maldita puta, maldita pizzeria.

Y lo que más le molestaba es que el idiota de Foxy no le prestaba atención, y eso que no estaban muy alejados, para nada, solo unos 2 metros. y como estaba borracho esa rabia se multiplico por 20 cuando Foxy la tomó por la cintura y la conducía hacia la Cueva del Pirata. ¿Todo lo que pasó junto a él fue solo un maldito juego? Pues con ningún Mike se debía jugar.

¿Celos? Eso creo. Y como buen idiota se lanzó hacia la chica, su mente estaba nublada por la rabia (ademas de las drogas y el alcohol), y lo único que quería era matarla. Era muy posesivo.

-FOXY ES MÍO, ZORRA- le gritó mientras la tiraba al suelo y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella rapidamente, dandole golpes en la cara sin compasion alguna -EL ES MÍO- le repitío con una mirada psicopata en el rostro

-¿Mike?- la voz de Foxy resonó por los oidos del aludido, sonaba sorprendida y algo preocupada. Haciendo que MIke volviera al mundo de los cuerdos.

Oh mierda, la había cagado.

Un círculo, los rodeaba a los tres la mayoría, eran chicos fuertes y grandes, uno de ellos se acercó peligrosamente hacia Mike y le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago.

Una punzada de dolor invadió el abdomen de Mike y unas intensas ganas de vomitar se le hizo presente, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Cayendo al suelo en posición fetal, Foxy frunció el ceño cuando el mismo chico le pegó una patada pero esta vez en el abdomen bajo. La chica huyó a los brazos de su novio, mientras lloraba y decía cosas intangibles.

El guardia nocturno ya habia vomitado todo el alcohol que tomó hace unos minutos atras, el chico y los demás empezaron a reir por el estado deplorable de este. Foxy, lo cargó estilo princesa y se lo llevó a la oficina, por un lado estaba feliz de que él también sintiera celos por el.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Foxy cerró las dos puertas y dejó a Mike en la silla giratoria, que tenía el ceño fruncido y desviaba la mirada y tenía unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-¿en que pensabas?- le preguntó el pelirrojo. Se acercó a él para juntar sus labios pero Mikese apartó bruscamente.

-eres un zorro- se limitó a decir.

-por eso me llamo Foxy-

-No, eso no... Tu no lo entiendes- Un ardor en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer, ¿por qué decir lo qué sentía se le hacía tan difícil?

Foxy sonrió picaramente al ver las reacciones de Mike.

ah, el amor...

-es.. es que... - Mike trataba de organizar sus ideas... Su corazón latía desbocado, sus manos estaban sudadas y su cerbro estaba hecho un caos, siempr era así cuando estaba con él.

-Mike, si entiendo, pero ella era la hija del dueño de la pizzeria- explicó con una sonrisa divertida -me quería conocer, nada malo Mikey-

Ah, que alivio, en la mañana Mike estara en serios problemas.

Foxy ensanchó más su sonrisa y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Un gruñido escapó de los labios del otro.

-Tienes que descansar, estas borracho- le susurró alejandose

-No te vayas...- le dijo el de cabellos castaños. Que casi caía al tratar de levantarse de la silla, no iba a dejarlo en esa fiesta sin supervisión.

-si es lo que quieres- le respondió el Foxy, que camino de nuevo hacia él y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios -ahora duerme mi amor-

Mike casi explota de la verguenza por la amabilidad del pelirrojo, pero que más daba, era feliz.

-No me mires así- gruño de nuevo al darse cuenta como Foxy lo miraba.

-Te ves hermoso cuando duermes-

-callate-

...

**Al día siguiente**

-MIKE-

-MIKE-

-MIKE-

Unos gritos lo despertaron, se sentía pesado, trato de moverse pero un dolor punzante en su estómago y su cabeza lo hizo quedarse en esa posición, un horrible sabor en su garganta lo hizo arquear la espalda y vomitar un líquido oloroso, haciendolo soltar varios gemidos de dolor. Y un señor mayor con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina, lo observaban.

-Sr. Schmidt... ¿QUE CARAJO PASÓ EN LA NOCHE?-

Ahora si estaba jodido.

…

* * *

><p><strong>OK, no me maten, se que me tarde, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO tambien que las clases han regresado a fastidiarme, subire un cap cada 10 o 14 dias <strong>

**Yo les dare galletas :3 *les da galletas y se va corriendo*  
><strong>

**Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Momentos Incomodos**

**Cap. 6: Relleno**

**well, aquí regrese, entre los muertos para darles este nuevo cap. el colegio me tiene loca (sobre todo Historia Universal y Biología) tengo 3 exámenes la semana que viene OnO, pero bue... **

**este es un cap. relleno, como dice el titulo xD, mi querida Celestina quería que pusiese a los Toys, y blah blah, creo que mañana subire un cap o la semana que viene, o la de arriba xd.**

**Y SoFileXa, soy mujer, o eso creo OuO.**

**bueno... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! me hacen sentirme muy bien :3, si no le he respondido a alguna de ustedes es que estoy ocupada!**

**disfruten!**

* * *

><p>MIKE POV: ON<p>

Me despidieron.

Pepe Pastillas Locas, el jefe de la pizzería no dejaba de hablar paja* sobre el bienestar del estúpido local ,de que yo tenia toda la responsabilidad, blah blah blah, paja loca, blah blah. Gracias a Dios que era domingo, esa conversación duro hasta las 10 AM, y gracias a los efectos del alcohol creo que vomite hasta la comida del día anterior.

Llegue a mi apartamento a duras penas, vivía en el ultimo piso y el maldito ascensor no subía hasta el, tome las escaleras mientras daba traspiés y trataba de evitar el primer piso lo más rápido que podía, maldije cada minuto de la maldita fiesta de la noche anterior, me dolía la cabeza y la vista se me nublaba al mismo tiempo que una fina capa de sudor cubría mi rostro, y mis piernas temblaban, creo que me caí varias veces . Cuando llegaba al ultimo piso casi arrastrándome por los escalones, unas viejitas me vieron pero las mande a la mierda, no estaba de humor para disculparme.

Ahora estaba sin empleo.

Me quite la ropa olorosa de alcohol y vomito como pude y me tire a la cama, "tratando" de dormir. Mientras, me lamentaba de ser tan irresponsable con mis trabajos, por eso siempre me despedían... Esto era el fin de otro empleo más.

Aunque, no era mi culpa que la zorra de la hija del dueño fuese tan… zorra, nadie debía tocar esos animatronicos, ese es mi deber, o _era._ (Aunque a Bonnie lo hayan encontrado en una subasta de muebles en Taiwán y a Chica concursando en Hell's Kitchen), además, esa zorra desquiciada estaba muy cerca de Foxy, o mejor dicho DEMASIADO cerca para mi gusto, sentía como mi sangre hervía como lava dentro de mis venas, mi corazón casi salía de mi cuerpo de no ser por la carne que lo rodeaba, la carne que me gusta que mordiera cierto robot de cabellos rojos artificiales..¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?, soy un enfermo mental, no puedo estar enamorado de ese "pirata" aunque besa muy bien...

Es un poco incomodo admitirlo, raro para gritárselo a los cuatro vientos y traumante para unos idiotas con mentes cerradas, pero estoy enamorado de un animatronico. Le he dado vueltas al asunto varias veces, pero algunas veces pienso, que es un alma encerrada en todo ese metal… ¿un poco loco no creen? Después todo, todavía estoy bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Aunque estoy algo deprimido, las cosas volverán a la normalidad y todo será aburrido.. de nuevo.

Q_Q_Q_Q_Q

Ya habían pasado unos cinco meses desde que me despidieron de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, he buscado otros trabajos pero sin éxito alguno (siempre me despiden) y en algunos solo he durado unas pobres semanas. Cuanto me arrepiento de no haber ido a una universidad, me decía mentalmente. Pero un día me encontré con una señora de edad algo avanzada que vendía arepas y cachapas en la esquina, le pregunte si podía trabajar con ella. Gracias a Dios que me dijo que si. Tenia que ayudarla a hacer jugo de naranja, no era un experto, pero las hacia decentes.

Todo iba bien, ganaba un buen sueldo y teníamos "muchos" clientes. Un día después de llegar a mi casa y quedarme dormido con los audífonos puestos, el escandaloso timbre de mi teléfono, me hizo dar un salto y gritar nada masculinamente -como siempre- vi la pantalla de mi aparato e indicaba que me llamaba un número desconocido, le conteste para que dejase la ladilla, me ardían los ojos y sentía que me iba a quedar dormido en cualquier momento… pero unos gritos me quitaron el sueño,

-¿sabes leer la hora? SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA- le dije al teléfono, escuche silencio y después una voz temblorosa respondió al otro lado de la línea

-L-lo siento… Usted es M-mike Schmdit ¿verdad?- parecía asustado a juzgar por su tono de voz, así que me controle mientras me acomodaba en mi mullida cama.

-Si soy yo, habla rápido por favor-

-Soy Jeremy… Jeremy Fitzgerald, y soy el guardia nocturno de la pizzería Freddy fazbear, estoy trabajando desde ayer y unos animatronicos me han estado acosando… - una punzada de celos invadió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Foxy.

_"Acosando. Foxy lo ha estado acosando, al anterior guardia, y al anterior." _

Ese era el pensamiento que hacia estragos en mi cerebro, mientras sentía como mi corazón estaba siendo apuñalado tantas veces, me limite a decir un pesado "ok" y trancarle con brusquedad. Involuntariamente me puse una sudadera gris oscuro, unos jeans azules y mis desgastadas converse y me fui casi volando. Casi se me olvidan las llaves. Y por emergencia me lleve una zanahoria en mi bolsillo.

Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q

Estaba algo ansioso y nervioso, ya había llegado a la entrada de la pizzería y mis cabellos castaños claros se me pegaban a la frente por el sudor. Después de tantos meses, había regresado a esa loca pizzería…

Entre "silenciosamente" por una ventana mientras me ubicaba en los pasillos de la pizzería, todo estaba diferente excepto el piso de cuadros negros y blancos, escuche risas entre los pasillos, y una peculiar musiquita que salía de una de las salas, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mi respiración volverse agitada, saque la zanahoria de mi bolsillo como acto reflejo.

Empecé a caminar lentamente, solo tenia que pasar por unos pasillos para llegar a la oficina, o eso quería creer, miraba a todos lados sintiéndome observado -la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada- entonces sentí el aire denso y frio, y escuchaba unos pasos rapidospor ese largo pasill, haciendo que mi instinto me dijera a gritos:

_ESTO NO ES NADA BUENO...¡CORRE PERRA CORRE!_

Y lo obedecí, corrí hasta los baños, lleno de terror llegando a los lavabos ¿Qué le paso a este lugar? me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras me echaba agua fría en la cara, entonces escuche de nuevo los pasos, eran lentos y regulares, y se acercaban…. Y mucho… no pude moverme estaba estático al frente del lavabo, mis piernas no acataban mis ordenes con la zanahoria apretándola con fuerza, no quería morir, hoy no.

-Hola, persona desconocida-

POV MIKE: OFF

Un grito se ahogo en su garganta, era la cosa mas fea que había visto en el mundo, era una chica… No, un chico de cabellos un poco largos azules pastel, la piel pálida, con un gran exceso de maquillaje y un bajo en su espalda. Los niños de hoy en día no se asustan con nada.

Mike estaba temblando como una hoja seca a punto de caerse de la rama de un árbol, ese tipo de ojos esmeraldas (que dedujo que era un nuevo animatronico) lo observaba fijamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro, como si meditase si matarlo o no.Y eso a Mike lo aterraba, retrocedío un paso y el peliazul no se percató de eso. Pero esa voz mecánica y chillona salio de su boca llena de dientes.

-Mike Schmidt, no responder es de mala educación ¿Quieres que te corte la lengua?-

El ex-guardia nocturno, no perdío tiempo y le clavo la zanahoria en la boca, escapándose del baño mientras rezaba el padre nuestro y todas las ave María posibles, ya había perdido su zanahoria de emergencia, lo único que podía hacer era correr hasta llegar a la oficina, donde Fitzgerald lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>Mike tuvo que recorrer varios pasillos, y voltear varias veces para ver si el "cara de diablo gay" lo perseguia, estaba cansado y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería del sueño, pero, pudo ver a la distancia una luz parpadeante y escuchar unos "aléjate" llenos de miedo.<p>

Se acercó hacia ese pasillo y le agradeció a todas las santas galletas por haber llegado a la oficina, camino hasta ver la oficina a unos 5 metros de él, lleno de ansiedad empezó a correr con el objetivo de entrar a la oficina.

Pero una fuerza lo empujó contra la pared violentamente, haciéndolo perder el aliento y cerrar con fuerza sus ojos marrones, tratando de recuperar aire para sus pulmones, abrió los ojos empañados de miedo y miro la gran figura alzándose sobre él, era pelirrojo con el cabello desordenado, tenía un frió y afilado garfio rozándole la garganta amenazadoramente y con una mano apretándole las suyas fuertemente,sacandole un leve gemido de dolor el alma se le cayó a los pies al reconocer las finas facciones de el animatronico, era Foxy, y no le veía ninguna pizca de piedad en sus ojos artificiales.

-F-foxy...soy.. M-mike- dijo el humano lleno de miedo, suplicando piedad.

Foxy no respondía, eso asustaba, solo se limitaba a mirarlo inquisitivo, Mike se sonrojó violentamente al recordar todos esos húmedos encuentros con el pelirrojo, cada beso y cada caricia. Cuanto deseaba caerle a golpes, pero también deseaba besarlo y abrazarlo. Ante tales pensamientos, el humanito apartó la mirada esperando su muerte, pero el contrario solo lo soltó y se perdió entre la oscuridad.

Mike suspiró de alivio, pero también de pesar, cuanto hubiese querido que le hablase, pero al final solo le dió un momento aterrador.

-¿Schmidt?- preguntó una voz masculina, el aludido volteo y vió a un pelinegro de ojos casi igual de negro que su cabello y una piel algo bronceada, era apuesto, algo que despertó más el lado homosexual de Mike.

-ya son las 6 AM, nos podemos ir- le respondió secamente el de cabellos castaños, revisando su teléfono.

-Ah, si, gracias por distraer a Foxy hasta hace unos 5 minutos, parecía que se conocieran desde hace años-

Mike solo se tapó la cara con su cabellos castaños tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Al parecer, la pizzería tiene un nuevo dueño, nuevos animatronicos, y más momentos incómodos para contar.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta aquí xD, felicidades!<strong>

**me pidieron galletas con leche, así que se las doy *les da galletas y leche***

**Review? :3**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Momentos Incomodos**

**Cap. 7: Jeremy  
><strong>

**Perdon por la tardanza, es que estaba enferma y la semana pasada, Fanfiction se puso histerico, y bueno.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya son mas de 50! *-***

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron de la pizzería Mike conoció al nuevo dueño del local. Resulto ser una mujer de unos 60 años. Algo que Mike no se esperaba, -además de que Foxy no lo reconociera y se haya perdido en una estúpida pizzería- . El resultado fue, que Jeremy ahora ganaba 300 dólares a la semana, a Mike casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula por el alto precio, y sin esperar invitación, entro de nuevo a la pizzería y se encontró con la dueña, seguido de Jeremy, claro.<p>

-Claro que puede ser aceptado Señorito Schmidt-

-oh, gracias…- dijo el de cabellos castaños claros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero, con una condición- interrumpió la Señora Rosa Me Elano

Oh no, malditas condiciones.

-Flitzgerald, el señorito Schmidt será tu asistente-

Mike giro su cabeza involuntariamente a donde estaba el chico de cabellos negros, que lo veía divertido.

-¡YEY!- musito Jeremy, quien se apegaba más a Mike.

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo he sobrevivido más noches que ese estúpido!- reclamó.

-Disculpe, pero usted, hace meses organizo una fiesta en esta pizzería, dándole muchos problemas en la localización de los antiguos animatronicos… ¿o no se acuerda?-

La cara de Mike se enrojeció rápidamente, mientras escuchaba algunas risitas de Jeremy. Es incomodo que señalen tus errores, y no sepas reconocerlos…

_"Oh, claro que me acuerdo vieja loca."_

-Pero, esa fue la pu… digo, la hija del otro dueño, NO FUE MI CULPA QUE ME DROGARAN-

-Yo estoy de testigo- añadió Flitzgerald con una sonrisa burlona, Mike frunció el ceño mientras que miraba a Jeremy con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso no me importa caballeros, se van, o los despido-

No es necesario decir que los dos se fueron en ese mismo momento de la oficina de la dueña. Al salir de la oficina, Jeremy le mostro todo el lugar. Cuando salieron Mike estaba a punto de dormirse, Jeremy sin embargo, le estaba invitando a ir a la playa en ese mismo instante, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos, solo es la playa-

-No entiendes… Tengo sueño…- gruño Mike, estaba algo estresado, ya no sabía cómo explicarle a la vendedora de arepas y cachapas de la esquina, que la iba a dejar por un local maldito de pizzas.

-Claro que entiendo, no soy idiota- le respondió Jeremy, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de guaria nocturno.

Jeremy Flitzgerald, un chico de 22 años, era un poco más bajo que Mike, era amable, atento y cariñoso. Pero no faltaba decir, que era la persona más insistente que haya conocido en su vida.

-Entonces, déjame en paz- le espeto con el ceño fruncido, retomando su camino hacia su departamento.

-Bien, pero déjame llevarte, así no te mueres en el intento-

Ok, esa amabilidad era extraña. Pero, si la vida te da limones, aprende a hacer limonada.

-Está bien-

Jeremy sonrió traviesamente y lo tomo de la mano, conduciéndolo hacia un Volkswagen rosado chillón, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes que caminaban por esa zona.

-¿este es tu… Carro?- pregunto Mike con una mueca de sorpresa, parecía un carro de psicópata

-Sí, sube Mikecito- Jeremy abrió la puerta trasera de su carro, con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro. Mike se arrepintió al imaginarse varias películas de terror que comenzaban así, Jeremy, tal vez, lo iba a secuestrar.

-¿sabes? Se me quito el sueño, mejor me voy caminan…-

Mike fue interrumpido cuando Jeremy lo lanzo violentamente dentro del carro y le sujeto la cara junto con la nariz, con un pañuelo en su mano. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Mike no pudo reaccionar. Al inhalar ese olor que emanaba el pañuelo, su vista se nubló y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Antes de abrir sus ojos, Mike escuchó un tenue sonido parecido a las olas del mar, extrañado que su casa no estuviese cerca del mar. Tampoco se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y arenosa que era su cama. Soltó un gruñido al sentir que unas voces lo despertaban, algo chillonas y agudas. Con tranquilidad se tallo los ojos, pensando que la visita a la pizzería de la noche anterior había sido un sueño.<p>

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos, el Sol le abraso los ojos, cerrándolos automáticamente.

-¿EH?- Mike casi pegaba un grito espantado.

No estaba en su casa, estaba en una playa. Medio enterrado en la arena. Con unos niños haciendo un castillito de arena sobre su estómago cubierto de arena, y otros enterrando sus pies tambien, con arena.

Por impulso, se levantó de la tumba de arena que le estaban haciendo los niñitos, algo apenado al notar su incomodo traje de baño que traía puesto. Una tanga rojo pasión. Los niños se empezaban a reír disimuladamente, mientras, el pobre Mike se le subía el color a las mejillas.

-¡Mike!- el aludido volteo rápidamente y diviso a Jeremy, que traía puestos unos shorts acuáticos azul marino que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, su cuerpo estaba trabajado, aunque se veía adorable después de todo. Pero, Mike estaba a punto de matar a ese moreno secuestrador.

-Jeremy,¡ ¿Qué me pusiste?!- le grito irritado y molesto a la vez. Mientras unas preguntas brotaron en su mente ¿Dónde consiguió eso?¿cómo se lo puso? Una vocecita en su interior le respondió la segunda pregunta.

_Él te lo puso, estúpido._

-Una tanga, ¿no ves? Te ves tan lindo con esas mejillas rojas y ese traje de baño, ¡con razón publicaron esas fotos tuyas por todo el mundo!- exclamó el más bajo enternecido, Mike se dio cuenta que varias chicas le sacaban fotos a la pareja de guardias nocturnos, eso era incómodo.

Después de que Mike le pegara unos gritos a Jeremy y lo hubiera obligado a que dejaran la playa en ese mismo instante, le toco caminar por toda la playa, hasta llegar al carrito de su secuestrador acompañado de burlas y risas de los turistas que cruzaban mirada con el castaño. Jeremy le compró un helado a Mike para subirle los animos, mientras, nuestro protagonista se ponía sus jeans, su sudadera y sus zapatos en el baño, todo lleno de arena.

-Mikecito, te traje un regalo-

-No me llames Mikecito, pedazo de pervertido- le espeto Mike, mientras le tiraba la tanga roja a la cara. Estaba muy molesto.

- Tranquilo Mike, solo quería divertirme contigo- le respondió Jeremy bajando la cabeza, con el helado que le compro en una mano.

-Pues tenemos diferentes definiciones de diversión- Mike agarro su teléfono y se dirigió hacia el carro de Jeremy, este lo siguió.

Después de haberse acomodado en el asiento de copiloto, Jeremy fue a disfrutar de la playa. Mike miró su teléfono y tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de la dueña del local de arepas y cachapas, seguido de un mensaje diciendo el despido de Mike.

-esto es tener mala suerte- susurró, recordando los hechos de las últimas 24 horas.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y Jeremy apareció, Mike estaba dormido, pero se levantó ante la presencia del pelinegro.

Jeremy lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la puerta del copiloto, sin el aviso de Mike, y por segunda vez, lo tiro al asiento mientras, este se le ponía encima.

Mike no estaba preparado para eso, pero dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando sintió el abdomen de Jeremy tocar el suyo sobre su ropa. No se acordaba de ser tan sensible. No debía hacer eso, le pertenecía a otra persona, o eso creía.

-D-déjame ir- le ordenó Mike, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su secuestrador, tratando de alejarlo, sin éxito alguno.

-Tu no me ordenas- le respondió, con sus ojos negros resplandeciendo, a Mike le dio ganas de darle una cachetada, mientras el rubor tomaba camino a través de las mejillas de Mike.

-Deja…- fue interrumpido violentamente por unos labios sobre los suyos, envolviéndolos en un beso hambriento y desesperado, Mike casi le pega una patada en los cojones a Jeremy. Pero estaba tan necesitado…

Jeremy soltó una risita burlona, y se apartó de Mike, este estaba a punto de reclamar. Pero no le iba a dar el lujo a Jeremy de escucharlo, él tenía un orgullo.

-Vámonos entonces, Mike-

* * *

><p>Mike llegó a las 11:45 a la pizzería, Jeremy lo esperaba tranquilo con su característica sonrisa en su rostr, como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos hace unas horas atrás.<p>

Entraron a la pizzería, sin hablar, y pasaron por donde estaban los animatronicos nuevos, que se hacían llamar Toys. Mike se quedó mirando al de cabellos azules fijamente, le caía tan mal…

Al llegar a la oficina, solo había una silla y una máscara de Freddy, Jeremy le dijo que hoy no iba a pasar nada malo, así que podían estra tranquilos, los animatronicos estaban fuera de servicio hoy, así que no iban a moverse.

Mike se tranquilizó y suspiró, estaba aliaviado.

Jeremy había traído una película, con un DVD portátil, así que los dos se instalaron a verla. Hasta que Mike que se dio cuenta en la primera hora de que era una película porno.

-¿Por qué una película porno?- pregunto algo avergonzado el pobre Mike, Jeremy le sonrió.

-Son buenas, además, mira a la tipa, esta rica-

Mike apartó la vista de la pantalla, y se dedicó a ver los conductos de ventilación, en el izquierdo no había nada, pero en el derecho. Un animatronico de sexo dudoso, de cabellos blancos rosacéos y piel blanca, de ojos amarillos, lo miraba atentamente, como si lo estuviera escaneando.

Este ahogó un grito y el animatonico le agarró del pie. Y se lo llevó po el conducto de ventilación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dejaré en suspenso, esta vez no tardaré tanto en actualizar, es que el tiempo se me acorta y bue... <strong>

**Ojala que les haya gustado.**

**review? OnO.**


End file.
